Planes and OC
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: Silverwind is back! She is now heading to Propwash Junction for her vision. Will she find out or will she fail? Find out (Based on Pixar Planes plot just added an OC).
1. Prologue

Here is the new story of Pixar Car's world. Hope you enjoy. Again, after this chapter, the rest are spoilers.

* * *

Prologue

I was racing along a road in a town. The folk there were very kind. I had known each by name: Flo was a light blue-green impala, Ramone was a low rider that always changes his body color, Sheriff was a black and white cop car with sirens, Sally was a light blue porshe, Luigi was a little yellow Italian car, Guido was a light blue forklift, Mater was a rusted tow truck, Lizzie was a black model T, Lightning was a red racecar, and Red was a red fire truck. I greeted each as I passed by. Lightning, like always, ignored me. I was so glad to live here. It was my home now.

Just then, a lightning flashed in front of my vision. I looked up to see thunder clouds rolling in, unaturally fast. I was floating in the the air in the dark. I looked down to see the ocean right below me. Another flash of lightning and a wave covered over my head bringing me into the water. I tried to reach the surface but all I could do was flail, helplessly. I then saw a shadow loom over me. I looked to see the human sink. Why is he not swimming? As he sank, I sank. Deeper and deeper under water then a another flash of lightning on the surface of the water. A net dropped into the water sinking with other humans bringing it around the drowning human and I. Everything went black.

"Silverwind." Calls a voice. "Silverwind!" the voice repeats. "Silverwind, watch out!" Something hit me hard, knocking me back to my senses. Slowly sat up then looked around to see that I was back in the training room. Its white walls made it look bigger that it actually was. I looked behind me to see a dark blue challenger with a black stripe along his side. "Cut the session." He spoke into a built in ear bud. I look around to see that the weapons, that had been shooting and attacking us, retracted back into the walls. The challenger drove up to me. "What was that?" the car demanded, with worry. "You have been shirking your training since you got here."

"I'm sorry, Rod." I lowered my head in disappointment.

He sighs, then he noticed something. "Silver!" He was wide eyed.

"What?" I asked looking up to him.

"Your leaking!" He began to get really worried. "What happened? Did the weapons hit you too hard?"

I shook my head. "I... I had another vision."

I looked up to see Rod worried then relax. "Follow me, and hurry too." He said as he drove out of the training room.

A light blue male car with green eyes wait just outside the door with a purple jaguar. "Is everything all right?" The jaguar asks.

"Other than Silver having another vision, she is fine." Rod answered, sighing.

"Again!" The jaguar asked, worried.

"If this keeps up, she won't be able to get caught up on her training and she won't become an elite." Rod sighed, disappointed.

"What are we going to do?" The jaguar asks.

"There's nothing we can do." The light blue car answers.

"Finn, there has to be a way." She looked to the light blue car. "Silver is one of the best agents we have. We can't afford to loose her. Especially since she gave up living in Radiator Springs to regain her memory."

"I wish there was something we could do too, Holley." Finn spoke to the jaguar's pleading.

"Silver," Finn prompted, "What was your visions this time?"

"The same." I answered. "I was floating in the air and then I went underwater..." I continued to finish my vision.

"Floating?" Holley thought.

"Remember when she had that vision where you were on that mission on the oil platforms, Finn?" Rod asked; Finn nodded. "I think it is the same thing."

"All I can think of who can give is a helicopter." Holley said.

"Siddeley," Finn confirmed. "Come on. Let's head to the hangers. We need to speak with Siddeley." We all raced down the huge hall of the agency. Siddeley was a agent jet plane. He helped us when we needed to get to a location fast by air.

As we got outside, in the back of the agency, there were different kinds of agent planes but none was Siddeley. Finn had said I might find one of the agent plane that might be able to cooperate with me, but none have so far. Finn drove up to an open hanger. Inside was a plane getting a check up. "Siddeley?" Finn got his attention.

"Finn!" Sid called joyfully. "How are you, friend?"

"Good, you?" Finn replied.

"Eh, just a check up." Sid said. "You haven't come here just to socialize. What is on your mind?"

"Silver had another vision." Rod beat Finn to answer Sid.

"A vision? What kind?" Sid was now interested by the vision.

"Silver, tell him the vision." Rod encouraged.

Silver explained the details of her dream of her floating and drowning with a human then nothing.

"That sounds very strange." Sid spoke. "I might know someone who can help. He lives in Propwash Junction. But I am not sure if he can help. He also has flight lessons."

"Maybe he can teach me to fly." My spirits raised.

"Maybe." Sid said, smiling.

"Then, we are off the Propwash Junction." Finn said.

* * *

Please review on how this went.


	2. 1 More Than A Crop Duster

Thank you to RushandStreak and DancingKitKat for wonderful reviews. This story is going to be short but the chapters are long. XD

* * *

Chapter 1 More Than A Crop Duster

Two jets whizzed by over a forest zooming higher into the clouds. Doing a barrel roll then flying straight. They cruised along the top of the clouds. Doing a barrel roll to lower altitude. "What's taking this guy so long?" asked the right jet. "Is he really as good as they say?"

"No." Answered the left jet. "Better."

"Oh, yeah!" an orange plane whizzed past the two jets in the opposite direction.

"Whoa! Who was that?" asked the right jet.

The orange plane swerves around and catches up to the two jets. "Why, hello, ladies." Said the orange plane. It was a propelled aircraft. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Last one to the water tower buys a round of fuel." Challenges the left jet.

"Tell you what? I'll give you guys a head start." The orange plane says. "You're gonna need it."

"Later, loser." Says the right plane is it left the side of the two planes; the left one following too.

"One one-thousand, two one…" He stopped counting. "Oh, that's enough." He follows the jets downward. All three dove down till they reached the lowest altitude without crashing, over a crop. They quickly went around a tall-thin mountain, across the river then higher then higher again over a land that looked like a propelled plane. (Pause the movie to see that. I just realized it looked like a propelled plane.) Then lowering the altitude again and flying straight. The orange plane caught up with ease. Just before he past them, he let out smoke. "See ya, suckers!" The orange plane calls as her flips upside down over the two jets then flips upright again. "Eat my…"

"Dusty!" a plane calls from behind the orange plane, coughing. The orange plane, Dusty, snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh! Aw…" He says not very happy. He in the fields with and older plane spreading manure. He groans as the plane made him loose his day dream moment. He pulls back a bit.

"Pay attention." The plane says, once he stopped coughing. "You're daydreamin' again."

"Who, me?" Dusty asked. "No, no, no, no! No." Dusty lies then admits it. "Ok, yes. But, you know, come on, Leadbottom. Really? How hard is this?" he was referring to dusting the crops. "Fly straight, turn around. Fly straight, turn around."

"Are you disrespecting the sweet science of ariel application?" Leadbottom asked.

"Look, I am more than just a crop duster." Dusty said. They stopped turned directions, just like Dusty had said.

"Don't go flap-jawing about that Flings Around the Planet air racing nonsense again." Leadbottom warned.

"Excuse me, it's called the Wings Around the Globe Rally." Dusty corrected.

"For the love of Peterbilt!" Leadbottom sighed. They flew straight again.

"And it's not nonsense." Dusty retorted. "I've got a tight turn radius," he started up the duster again, "And a high power-to-weight ratio."

"You know what else you got?" Leadbottom asked.

"What?" Dusty looks to Leadbottom, unhappily.

"A screw loose!" Leadbottom answers. "I mean, why would you want to give up crop-dusting? Blue skies, no air traffic, and that tangy scent of Vita-minamulch." He starts his duster too. "Just like Momma used to spray."

Dusty groans in disgust.

"Delicious." Leadbottom said.

"They say the sense of smell is the first thing to go." Dusty said.

"You smell it?" Leadbottom asked.

A whistle blows. "Quitting time!" Dusty happily flew away, stopping the duster.

Leadbottom scoffs at Dusty. "A crop duster wanting to be a racer. If you ask me, more racers should want to be crop dusters." Then sings: _'I got some minamulch, yeah! Minamulch…'_

Dusty flew slightly higher toward the town, Propwash Junction. It was a cute little town for planes. Dusty cruised toward the setting sun over the town.

"Yuck. Nowadays, they got soybean fuel, switchgrass fuel, algae fuel. Come on!" a green truck argued. He was one of those trucks that would be able to carry a specific amount of fuel just to refuel planes. He was filling a small fuel tank up. As he finished, he switched to the second one.

"Oh, healthy! No tank you." Said a gray forklift.

"Tell me about it." The green fuel truck said. "What's next, pistachio propane?"

"What, are you nuts?" asked the gray forklift.

"For my money, there's nothing like good old-fashion corn fuel." The green fuel truck says.

"Oh, yeah, you betcha." The gray forklift agreed.

"I even made up a slogan." The green fuel tank said.

"Oh, slogans are good." Agreed the gray forklift.

The green fuel truck finished the second red plastic tank and moved to the last one. He clears his throat, "Corn. It gives you gas." He looks to the gray forklift.

The gray forklift thought, "Catchy." He finally answers. "I like that."

"Me, too." The green fuel truck said then shook the last bits of drops into the canister. "There you go, Sparky, you're all set."

The gray forklift, Sparky, picks the crate up. "Catch you later, Chug."

"Sure thing." The green fuel truck, Chug, said.

"_This is Dusty Crophopper to Chug. Over."_ Dusty calls over radio.

Chug realized it and quickly backs into the hanger, knocking things over. "Uh, Chug isn't here." Then adds, "Come on, use the new call signs."

"_Right, right, right."_ Dusty realized his mistake. _"This is, uh, Strut Jetstream calling to Turbo Coach Truck-zilla. Ready for practice."_

Chug pulled on some headsets and spoke into them. "You betcha, Strut." Then races outside.

"Ha-ha! Whoo!" Dusty exclaims as he went over another plane's hanger.

An old plane pulls open the curtains and looks to Dusty. "Young Punk." He says then lets the curtains fall into place again.

"All right, buddy, I got you in sight." Chug announces. "Now let's start with some corn-row sprints. Drop and give me 20!" Dusty complied and drops altitude. Then he picks up speed as he did a sharp turn, then levels again. The old plane peaks out of the window again. "Come on, buddy, keep it goin'!" Dusty gave another sharp turn. "Ooh, nice turn."

"What else you got?" Dusty asked.

"A visitor coming to visit." Chug said.

"A who?" Dusty asked.

"Uh, okay. Now, let's try some treeline moguls." Chug says, reading from a book called: Air Racing For Dummies.

"Yeah!" Dusty exclaims as he went up and down the trees.

"All the way up and down." Chug said. "Don't be dogging it. That's how you do it."

"Ooh, yeah!" Dusty was happy for the racing practice.

"Okay, adjust your angle of bank with your alien irons!" Chug said.

Dusty did a sharp turn around a tree. "You mean 'ailerons'? Dusty asked.

"Oh, yeah." Chug agreed.

Something popped in Dusty, "Oh, great."

* * *

Hoped you enjoy.


	3. 2 Not Built to Race

Thank you to Sophia(Guest), RushandStreak, and PrincessTwilight(Guest) for reviewing. I am so glad you guys like the third book I am doing on the Pixar cars movies. ^^' I hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

Chapter 2 Not Built to Race

It was dusk at the Chug and Dottie's Fill in Fly. A forklift, Dottie, was checking on Dusty. "Oil lines and oil cooler check out." She reassures.

"Mmm-hmm." Dusty murmurs to let her know he was listening.

"AN-8 fittings look fine." Dottie reassures.

"Nice." Dusty says.

"Wait a minute." Dottie realizes something. "You've worn out your main oil-seal."

"Huh. Really?" Dusty knew why, too, he was feeling guilty.

"That kind of damage comes from extremely…" Dottie slams his hood shut, but it was not fully closed.

"Hey!" Dusty exclaims from the shock of his hood slamming shut.

"…high speeds." Dottie pushes the hood fully closed making Dusty flinch back a bit. "Pushing the engine to the red line…" Dottie lowered herself from the ramp she was on to put away the tolls. "…for prolonged periods of time."

"That would be unwise." Dusty tried to cover up his mistake.

Dottie turns to Dusty again, still having the ranch on one of the forks. "But that's not you."

"No." Dusty reassured.

"You're a crop duster and all you do is just dust crops…" she moved forward, back to Dusty. "…at very low speeds."

"Yep, low and slow." Dusty reassured her.

"Unless you've been…" she says then fiercer, "…racing again!"

"No!" Dusty was taken aback. "What," Dusty chuckled, "…me? No."

A horn honks and Chug comes racing to a stop in front of Dusty. "Oh, man, Duster, you were in the zone," Dusty looks to Dottie. "…where a Saturn rocket couldn't catch ya!" Dusty shook his head trying to get Chug to stop, silently. "Ballistic! We're talking…" Chug flashes his headlights, "…light speed. Light speed, here!" Dottie slaps the ranch on her other fork. "You're goin' to tear it up at the…" Dottie faces Chug, "…qualifier this weekend." Then he realized his mistake. "Yea…" he sighs in disappointment. Dusty looks up like he could not believe what Chug had just done. "Oh, Shelby." Dottie faces Dusty again, she was furious.

"Um…" Dusty tried to think of something on the spot. "I don't know." Then his expression was changed to show he did not care.

Dottie drove to the other side of Dusty. "Dusty, you're not built to race. You're built to dust crops." She drove to the other side of Dusty again. "Do you know what will happen if you push it too far?" then goes behind his right wing. "Wing clutter," she taps the wing hard, "…metal fatigue," she slams his tailplain hard and he turns to Dottie who ended up in the opposite side, "…turbine failure." She hits his left wing.

Chug gasps, "Turbine failure?"

I heard a tap and I walked over to an arguing and whining sound. I reached there to see this blue pitch fork. "Oh, no," Dottie spins in a circle, "…I'm going down!" Dottie taps the ranch to the ground. "Why didn't I listen to Dottie?" she pleaded. She was being too paranoid.

Dusty looks to Chug. "Yeah, why don't you listen to Dottie?" Chug was feeling terrified.

"She's the smartest mechanic in the world!" Dottie boasted. "Oh, my gosh!"

"What?" Chug asked, worried.

"The orphanage!" Dottie exclaimed.

"No." Chug said.

"Excuse me?" I call, holding a piece of paper.

"Not the orphanage!" Chug exclaims.

"Hold on," Dottie told me, I stood there.

"Where was I?" She thought. "Oh yeah." She went back to being dramatic. "Kids, out of the way! Kaboom!" she slams the ranch onto the floor. The ranch flies into the air and falls again but to bang up into a light behind Dottie.

"The kids!" Chug exclaims.

Dottie groans before falling to her side. I rolled my eyes.

Dusty gasps at the thought.

Dottie continues to groan dramatically with a few twitches then goes limp.

Chug gasps loudly from fear.

Dottie chokes with twitches again.

"Wow! That was vivid and specific." Dusty said.

"Agree." I agreed with the orange plane.

Dottie brought herself to her wheels again. "And exactly why I need you to come with us to the qualifier." Dusty told Dottie.

"Another race?" I exclaimed in disgust. "I hope you ain't like Lightning." Then again, Dusty did sound similar to Lightning.

"You're unbelievable." Dottie said.

"Agreed." I said.

"Oh. Did you hear that?" Dusty asked Chug. "I'm unbelievable."

Chug begins to sob, "The orphans!"

Dottie sighs then she realized me. "And who are you?"

"Who are you?" I retorted.

"I'm Dottie, I work here with Chug." Dottie says then points to Chug.

"I'm Silverwind." I greeted then looks to the plane wearily. "And who is the plane?"

"I'm Dusty Crophopper." Dusty introduced.

"You seem very similar to Lightning." I said with disgust.

"I assure you, I am not like that racecar." Dusty says.

"Why have you come here anyway?" Dottie asked.

"I came here to learn something." I said.

"Like what?" Dusty asked.

"One of them is private only to this one guy." I say then transformed into my dragon self. Everyone gasped at the white dragon form. 'Two…' I addressed all of them, 'I need to learn to fly.' I spread my wings.

Later that night, "Tune in, in, two week for the start of the Wings Around the Globe." Brent Mustangburger said.

"You know, I think we've got a really good shot at this, buddy." Dusty said sitting in front of the TV with Chug, both having a can of oil to drink from. I sat in the middle of the two. They said I could watch the TV. They were still uncomfortable with what I look like and I understand.

"Oh, yeah!" Chug said pulling out the 'Air Racing For DUMMIES' booklet. "Especially if I finish this book by then."

"Read the whole thing." I said.

Both stared at me. "How?" Dusty asked.

"I need to learn to fly and I thought that was a good way to learn. But I failed." I explained. "Then again, I never could fly."

"But you have wings. Why can't you fly?" Chug asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Then, the RSN Top 10 Crashes news was on. "Oh! I love this show!"

"The 10 best air crashes of all time!" Brent began. As the planes took off, the last one miscalculated the takeoff and went nose first off the platform.

"Whoa! Oh." Chug gasped.

"Not good." Dusty said.

I sat there wide eyed, fear welling up inside me. Then, the plane landed on its wheels again, I relaxed.

"How does that happen?" Chug asked.

"Miscalculating the takeoff." I calmly said.

"How do you know?" Dusty asked.

"Rod told me." I said.

"Who's this Rod guy?" Chug asked.

"I ain't allowed to say." I sighed.

Crash 9: a lane flies through easily between two air-blown cones of white and blue. A plane runs right into it. All three of us exclaimed. The plane cashed harshly on it nose. Then landed on the its wheels. I hairs all over rose.

"That's not gonna buff out." Dusty said.

"You know, this might not cover everything you could run into out there." Chug realized.

"It doesn't. It only teaches you the basics." I said.

"What are you getting at?" Dusty asked.

"I don't know." Chug stammered. "I'm just wondering if maybe we need, uh, help."

"By who?" I asked looking at Chug. "When I flew in, I saw Dusty doing a great job at flying."

"I thought you could not fly." Dusty reminded.

"I can't. I flew in with a plane. A plane called Carla." I gave him more detail than I should.

"By, uh…" Chug began to think. "Oh, well, like the Skipper."

"The Skipper?" My attention was interested now.

"That old Corsair down at the end of the runway?" Dusty asked.

"You guys know Skipper?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chug said.

"Why do you want to know?" Dusty asked.

"I was told he could help me." I explained that one thing I did not want to explain.

"Sure, he's a war hero." Chug said.

"He's an old crankshaft." Dusty retorted.

"My buddy, Sparky, says the Skipper was a legendary flight instructor in the runway." Chug said. "In the Navy."

"Flight instructor?" I raised my attention.

"That's right. He knows stuff." Chug said.

"He's been grounded for decades." Dusty retorted. "Why would I want to be coached by a plane who doesn't even fly."

"He still has those experiences and could walk through them." I said trying to reassure myself that Skipper could help.

"At least he's a plane." Chug said, I nodded in agreement. Chug took a sip of his oil.

"The number one crash of all time…" Brent said. It was real bad. "Oh, man!"

"I'm okay." The plane on the TV reassured them. And then there was an explosion. I jumped back hiding behind Dusty with fear.

"Ooh! That's got to hurt." Brent reported.

The two looked around for me. "Where's Silver?" Dusty asked.

Chug looked behind Dusty, Dusty followed to see me quivering with fear. "It's okay. There is now way that we will crash." Dusty reassured. When said that, I had a vision of the same dream that distracted me from my training.

* * *

Well, till tomorrow. ^^


	4. 3 Skipper

Thank you RushandStreak, DancingKitKat, and about two or three guests for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 3 Skipper

The wind howled in the night sky. A full moon glowed brightly on the town. We had headed up to Skipper's. My hair was getting in my face as we went to his place. A black flag waved ominously in the wind with the skull and cross bones on, below it saying: VF-17. The light was still on in the hanger.

"They say he shot down 50 planes." Chug said. "I heard stories about his squadron, the Jolly Wrenchers."

"Mmm-hmm." Dusty murmured while I was quivering behind Dusty.

"They were the roughest, toughest, meanest flyers in the navy." Chug continued.

"Enough!" I hissed, still terrified. I began to think this was a bad idea.

"Ruthless killers who showed no mercy." Chug continue like he did not even hear me.

"Enough, Chug!" I growled.

"Uh, wait, so…" Dusty thought.

"No mercy!" Chug whispered, that made Dusty and me jump. "They would shoot you as soon as look at ya."

Dusty pressed a button beside the hanger door with his wing. "I hope you're right about this." Dusty said as the doorbell rang. I stepped out from hiding behind Dusty. He realized that Chug was gone. "Chug!" Dusty exclaims a whisper.

"I'll wait here." Chug said hiding behind stacked cans.

The door opens; my hairs rose again at the sound but I stood there trying not to flinch. Both of us went wide eyed. There, was a propelled navy plane with gray pain. He looked at both of us. "Uh…" Dusty could not get a sentence straight. "Hey, there, Skipper." Dusty spoke then chuckled nervously. "Say, I'm trying out for the Wings Around the Globe Rally."

"And I want to learn to fly." I say nervously.

"And I know you can't fly anymore, but, uh, you know, they say, 'Those who can't do, teach.' So…" Dusty gulped and I was very nervous. Skipper looked like he was going to slammed the door shut and not open anymore. Dusty then got his act together. "Okay, what I mean to say is, you're not a truck. So, I was wondering if you could train Silver and me?" As I feared, he closed the door on us. I jumped back with fear.

"Go on, he's warming up to you." Junked called from even further away. I knew Dusty did not want to do this and so didn't I.

Dusty ring the doorbell again and the doors opened up. I eyes were wide with fear. "So, uh, I heard you shot down 50 planes." Dusty said.

"You lookin' to be numbers 51 and 52?" He asked coldly.

"Uh… No." dusty replied. The door began to close again. "No, no, no! Wait, wait." The door stopped and reopened. "I just… I figured, with my guts and your glory…"

"Your guts would be a grease spot on a runway somewhere." Skipper growled. "Go home. You're in over your head, kids."

"Hey!" I growled. "I was told to find you!" Skipper looked to me.

"Look," Dusty nudged me to keep me quiet. "You flew all those…" the door slammed shut before he could finish. And with that, the lights shut off. Dusty sighs.

"Let's try the back door." Chug called from way further away.

Once Dusty left, I went over to a grassy spot in the open and laid there. I had no home. And home was the agency. That's it! My letter! I grabbed it out. I quickly stood up, forgetting about the reaction the body does after you shot upright. I got a little dizzy but it cleared up. I went up to Skipper's, nervously. I banged on the door angrily. The light goes on and the door opens. He was real mad by this time. "Don't say a word." I hissed angrily. "Just read." I showed him the letter. I helped him out by opening the letter to where he could read. He read the letter.

"So…" Skipper began, grouchily, "The agency sent a creature to learn to fly?" he gets a good look at my human form. "But where are your wings? I can't help if you have no wings."

"I will show you." I said as I changed into my dragon form.

His eyes widened in astonishment. He then gave me a good look. "No engine?"

"No."

He thought. "Why are your wings like that?"

"I can fold them in." I said as I spread them to full extent.

"And your tail?" He asked. "I see the tail plane but no fin."

"I have no fin, only a 'Fan'." I said. "My fin is at the base of my tail." I showed him.

Sparky came out to check on what was going on. "She needs an engine." Sparky said. "And I know where to get one."

Midnight came, Skipper and I were waiting for Sparky to come back for an engine. He came back with an engine. It looked heavy. Quickly, he slapped it onto my back. I was surprised to know it was way lighter than expected. "Now, you close the strap around your front wheels and it should be good and secured. Try it out." Once I closed the strap, I tested it with my wings. I was able to spread and close my wings. "Now," Sparky said as he pointed to wires. "I added this part so you can turn on and off the engine with the left and make it faster or slower speed with the right." I nodded as I attached the wired straps along my arms. "Let's test it." Sparky said as he was about to leave.

"I think she will get it by now." Skipper coldly spoke. "You come in, Sparky." Sparky obeyed and went in.

"Thanks, Sparky. I will get the hang of it within a night." I said as I ran off.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy this one. I am going to be posting a chapter every Friday from this point on.


	5. 4 Time Trials

Sorry for this being late. I have a temporary job right now so I won't be getting chapters up faster. Thank you to the guests who reviewd and also to RushandStreak and DancingKitKat.

* * *

Chapter 4 Time Trials

The next morning, I was prodded awake by Sparky. "Silverwind, Dusty, Chug and Dottie left. They told me to wake you but they had to go."

I shot my eyes open. "I will go now, I said as I spread my wigs.

"You sure?" Sparky asked.

"Positive." I reassured him.

Meanwhile, Dusty was flying over a crop field to go to the time trials. Had reached them by the new engine of mine way before they reached the time trial. "Hey, Dusty!" I exclaim as I slowed my pace to match Dusty's.

He jumped at my site. "How did you get that engine?" Dusty asked.

"Uh…" I thought. "From some cars I know."

Dusty rolled his eyes. Then, Lincoln Airport came to view.

"Hello, Lincoln!" Chug exclaims. Then honks his horn to Dusty and me. "Hey, Dusty! Hey, Silverwind."

I then heard Dottie say, "How did she get that engine?"

Later on, Dusty and I had landed and Chug pulled up beside us with Dottie. "I don't know how you talked me into coming to this." Dottie said as she un-boarded the trailer that Chug was pulling.

"Now, come on, Dottie." Dusty reassured her. We all moved forward.

"Wow!" Chug was amazed at a plane. "I don't believe it. A Red Tail P-51!" (I ain't going into detail with this. So, just remember the bits of the movie. XD)

"Oh, man!" that was Dusty. "A Sea Fury!"

"Check it out!" that was Chug. I watched as this red, green, and white plane flew over us.

"Wow!" Dusty exclaims.

"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. And I can join in the race too." I said.

"Who said you are joining the race?" Dottie asked.

"I got me an engine." I said.

"Ladies and gentleplanes." Calls someone over the PA. (By movie, his name is Ned.) "May we have your attention, please? Kindly direct your windscreens to the heavens above…" I saw these twin planes. One was green with white markings, that was the one speaking, and the other was white with green markings. All four of us looked up. "…and give a warm welcome to our special guest." A plane flew by with green smoke streaming from behind. "The Prince of Propellers." As he neared the ground, it was a green plane with black markings. "When he's speeding, he's leading."

The plane turns to one side. "Get my good side, fellas." He says.

"When he's grinning, he's winning." Continued the green twin plane. The plane came in for a landing.

"The one and only…" they both said simultaneously.

The green and black plane slid to a stop through his own smoke. "Ripslinger!" he calls it out himself. Everyone cheered as fireworks shot out from behind him. "You're caught in the riptide!" he chuckles. Then slowly moves forward, still the green smoke fogged the ground. "Thanks for coming out." The twins followed Ripslinger. Dottie and I began to cough from the smoke. "Who wants a picture?" he asked as he passed by. "All right, one at a time."

"Well, with all that self-promotion, at least he's modest." Dottie said.

"Dottie, that's Ripslinger." Dusty said.

"He's captain of Team RPX." Chug said. "They call him…"

Both Dusty and Chug said it at the same time, "The Green Tornado."

"Oh, he's do good, he's pre-qualified." Dusty said. Then he points to the twin planes. "Oh. And those two, Ned and Zed." Guess the green was Ned and the white is Zed.

Both, "The Twin Turbos."

"They're world-class racers." Dusty continued to explain.

"You know, I hear they used to be one plane and were separated at birth." Dottie said.

"Wow. I wish I was separated at birth." Chug said.

My scales rose at the site of Ripslinger.

"What is the matter, Silverwind?" Dusty asked.

"Something is up with that guy." I said.

"There's nothing wrong with him. He is awesome!" Chug said.

"I know what I am speaking of." I hissed as I trotted away.

"okay, people." A forklift, in the stands, began. "This is the last of four time trials being held worldwide." Dusty and I waited in the group of qualifiers. "Today's qualifying round is one lap around the pylons. The top six (It was five but I put six so Silver could become one of the racers) finishes will qualify for the Wings Around the Globe Rally." Everyone cheered. "Oh, yeah." Then moves onto the competitors. "Fonzarelli, you're up, my man." A yellow plane spits then moved to the starting line. "Oh, man! That's nasty."

'Agreed.' I said looking down to my feet to see if there was any more spit, there was no more.

The yellow plane takes flight. "And he's through the start gate! The racers must pass through the blue pylons on the horizontal," the yellow plane moves through horizontally through the pylons. "…and the red pylons on the knife-edge." The yellow plane tilts so it would be vertical. "Now he's comin' back to Gate Three!" he did a hard turn and headed for the next pylons. "Nicely done, my man!" he headed for the blue pylons. "Setting himself up a little high through the blue pylons there, linin' up for the quadro. He's takin' a hard right with a 270-degree high-G turn! Yeah!" the yellow plane flies knife-edge through the quadro pylons. "Back all the way around." The yellow plane comes back around and again through the quadro pylons, knife-edged, again. "Whoo! Cleanly through. Ha! Look at you, man!"

"That guy's good." Dusty said. I watched content on the race to see how to do it.

"It doesn't get much better than that. Good speed. Linin' up for the three-pylon chicane, amazing pitch control." The plane kept shifting knife-edge positions. "Smooth! Fast! Clean! He's goin' into the final turn, into the half-Cuban 8," the plane went straight up. "…pulling an aggressive 9.2 Gs. Attacking the climb." Looked to me only a big loop then leveling out before landing. "Wow. Now that's some speed. Coming out of the Cuban 8 at the end of a fantastic first run, people." The plane enters the finish line. "A 01.24.16. A very good time for the other racers to try and beat.

A red plane was next. "Fast, tight through the pylons. He's got a great pace goin', here. He's just a half a second behind." Just then, the engine popped and he had to land. "Oh! Engine failure!"

"Oh!" I hear the crowed worry.

"Out of the race. Bye-bye."

This announcer sounds cruel.

"Great performance. I watch the clock here." Later "I can't wait. Linin' up for the Blue Gate." A gray plane hits one of the pylons. "Oh, no, he did not! That's a major penalty."

A black plane with gold markings slides into finish. "Sorry, dude. Eighth place."

The black plane groans.

"Talk about fast. Coming out of the Cuban 8."

"Fueled and ready, man." Chug said.

"Okay, you two, you're up." Says a blue forklift.

"Good and tight." Dottie reassured. "All set."

"It's been a wonderful day here, and now we're down to our last two competitors."

"This is it." Dusty said as both of us moved forward.

"From Propwash Junction, Strut Jetstream and Silverwind Linebacker."

"Strut Jetstream?" Dottie asked Chug.

"Yep. Awesomest call sign ever." Chug chuckles. "It was my idea."

"Ah." Dottie sighs. "That explains it."

"Hey, ag-plane!" calls out the announcer. "Landscaping was yesterday, man." He looks to me. "And get that beast off too. Get off the runway, the both of you. We're racin' here." Dusty tried to speak but could not. "Second call for Strut Jetstream and Silverwind Linebacker."

"No, no, no!" Dusty calls out.

"Looking for…" the announcer was cut off.

"Yo! I'm Strut Jetstream. And this is Silverwind Linebacker." Dusty said.

"You're Strut Jetstream and Silverwind Linebacker?" asked the announcer.

"Yep." Dusty replied as I simply dipped my head.

"A crop duster and beast?" the announcer questioned. "Man, what's goin' on here? Is everybody getting' to fly today? Man, you momma must have had high hopes for you. Now, you know you are built for seed, not speed and you, beast, to terrify the world."

I hissed.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." I hear Ripslinger say. I looked to him with cold stare and he flinched. "Tha farmer and beast is goin' to race?" Ned and Zed laughed at us.

"Seriously, with a prop that small and no wings?" Zed joked.

"Maybe he races leaky, old fuel truck next to him." Ned joked, he had no joke about me.

"Who are you callin' leaky?" Chug got offended. "I'll leak on you, if you don't check your intake."

Dusty, Dottie, and I blocked Chug from going after the twins. "Don't lower yourself to theil level." Then looks to us. "Go on, Dus…" she resurrected herself. "Go on, Strut and Silverwind."

Everyone laughs. "Who are those two?" plane 1 asks.

"Cornfield is over that way." A forklift said. "Nice to take the day off just to lose!"

"You can go first, Silver." Dusty said.

I stared at him surprised.

"What?" Dusty asked.

"I just…" I thought. "No one ever calls me just Silver, unless they were my friends." I looked around to notice eyes staring at both of us.

"Which are you goin'?" that what Ripslinger. "We don't have all day."

I gave a curt nod to Dusty. 'I hope you get in.' I said as I took the runway.

"Where's her wings?"

"Is she going to fly with an engine on her back?"

I completely ignored the crowd murmuring to themselves or to one another. I quickly spread my wings, my tail fans followed command. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling the wind pass my fragile scales.

"What is it doin'?"

"Hey!" the announcer called from the stand. "Race or get off the track!"

There was a storm brewing in the far distance but that would not come for a while. I reopened my eyes and looked forward. I turned the engine on and tested it. Once I did that, I started to trot. As I ran, I increased the speed of the engine. Soon, I took off just in time.

"And it's off!" the announcer said.

I gave a hard turn and going through the pylons, leveled, since it was the blue pylons. As I reached the red pylon, I gave a hard left knife-edge. It was hard to do it, I almost lost my balance from flipping upside down. I turned hard around back to gate three. I went through the same blue pylon, leveled. I was raising speed. Now, I don't want to go faster and get disqualified so I slowed my pace. I was heading to the quadro red pylons. I gave a hard right then looped around to go through the second time but in the different way. I went through the blue pylons again, leveled. It was confusing. I was about to knife-edge the blue pylons. I turned hard around to come up to the red three-pylon chicane. I went through with a right knife-edge then to the opposite side of the second doing a left knife edge. The third ended up being a right knife-edge again. I went through the red quadro pylons again but I did not have to go through again. I headed straight for the blue pylon. I gave a good speed. As I leveled through the blue pylon, I archer upward almost going into a full 360 loop. But as I hit upside town, I quickly flipped back and flew straight through the finish line. I staggered as I landed but I regained my balance. I look up to the board.

"Silverwind Linebacker takes fourth place." The announcer said.

'Yes!' I hissed happily. I turned to Dusty. "Your turn, uh, Strut."

Dusty took the runway again and started his propeller.

"Go, Duster!" Chug said.

"It's going to be a tall order for them to knock Fronzarelli out of fifth place." The announcer says. Dusty took flight. "And he's off!" Dusty went through the start gate. "Well, he's starting a little conservative."

"This ought to be rich." Ripslinger said.

"193 miles per hour." The announcer said as Dusty gave a hard turn, going through the blue pylon leveled. "He's into Gate Two, clean through the horizontal." Dusty goes through the red pylon with a left knife-edge, low to the ground. "What?" Dusty's wing glided the ground. "He's practically mowin' the lawn." Dusty turned sharp back to gate three. "Come to my house, man. Okay. At the first spilt," Dusty was heading for the quadro pylons, "…he's a full second behind Fronzeralli." Dusty went through the red Pylons right knife-edged. "Yo," Dusty turned for the second time through, "…that's a lot of time to make up, but this guy's aggressive. Now he's making that hard 270-degree high-G turn!" Dusty goes through the red pylons right knife-edged again.

"Whoo!" Chug exclaims. "That's it!"

"Go, uh, Strut!" I call out.

"Settin' himself up." The announcer continued. "Left vertical turn." Lining up for the three-pylon chicane. He's gaining speed. Now, he's only half a second behind Fronzarelli."

I look over to see Ripslinger practically shocked at Dusty's speed.

"And he's closin' in rapidly." The announcer said. "Now he's back on that stick. Up he goes! Up and away! No only two-tenths of a second behind Fronzarelli!"

'He's going to make it!' I say happily.

"Come on, Duster!" Chug encouraged.

"Oh, it's goin' to be close." The announcer continued.

"He's goin' to do it. He's goin' to do it." Chug said.

Dusty pasted the finish pylons.

"Oh, yes! What a finish!" Dusty lands on the runway. "Now, that's what you call flyin'!"

"Way to go, Dustmeister." Chug exclaims. All three of us went up to congratulate the exhausted Dusty. "That's what I'm talkin' about."

"Jetstream," we hear the announcer call for his time. We all looked up. "The official time is 1 minute, 24.26 seconds." They brought Dusty to the bottom of the list into seventh. The board showed the following: first was Yellow Bird (number 17), second was Tsubasa (number 23), third was Arturo (number 3), fourth was me (no number, yet), fifth was Joey Dundee (number 9), and sixth was Fonzarelli. "Sixth place, but what a close one, people." I looked to Dusty, he was not happy anymore. "Well, folks, that wraps up the trials for the Wings Around the Globe Rally."

"Hey, pal," Fonzarelli got his attention, "…seventh place ain't nothing' to be ashamed of. That was a heck of a run." Fonzarelli smiled.

"Thanks." Dusty disappointedly said. The group started to head back to Propwash Junction.

"Psst." I hear a hiss.

'Uh, guys, I will meet up with you when I can.' I trotted off without giving them a word to object. I came up to this little green plane. "Ned!" I was shocked. I pulled my lips back into a snarl. "What do you want?"

"I want a proposition with you, Silverwind." That was Ripslinger, his bad vibe making my scales raise. I kept snarling at him. "I want you to join my team."

'What's in it for me?' I asked as I watched him wearily.

"I will give you what you want." Ripslinger said.

"You will not regret it." Ned added.

I thought this through. Something was up with this plane but I could not put my finger on it. As I looked to Ripslinger, a flash of a green car showed. 'Chick!' I gasped.

"You missed me?" Chick asked.

'Get out of here!' I howled.

"Suit yourself, Silver." Chick said as he turned and left, but said something as he left. "You ain't goin' to get rid of me that easy."

"What is wrong with you?" Ned was shocked when I looked to him.

I looked back to Ripslinger and the vision was gone. Something told me that this was going to be a big deal. I must keep an eye on Ripslinger. 'I will join your team.' I said as I dipped my head.

"You won't regret it." Ripslinger said, grinning.

* * *

Please review. ^^


	6. 5 Dusty Is In

Thank you to DancingKitKat and RushandStreak for commenting. Also thank you to the guest who reviewed too. ^^

* * *

Chapter 5 Dusty Is In

That afternoon (presumed), Dusty was slowly flying around the crop, dusting. I was dusting the crop with him. I felt sorry for him, I really did. He looks so sad, I wish I could help. I could forfeit! Yeah, I will head up and forfeit just for Dusty to get in.

The next day, a truck drove up to Propwash Junction. It hit a pothole in the rode. "Ow! Dagnabbit! Let me drive!" (By movie he is Roper)

Back in town, I was in my human form helping Chug around the place. My engine was set aside in the building where Dusty went after he worn out his seal. "There you go," Chug said as he took away the nozzle from filling a red car, "…topped off and all set, Mayday." The red car drove away.

"Will you stop!" calls Roper from inside the truck. I jumped as the truck screeched to a stop. The trunk opens to reveal a forklift. "Unbelievable! Why don't you just go back! I mean, I think you actually missed a pothole!" Roper was really mad, he coughs a little. Chug and I watched as he scolds the vehicle. "Man, you got to be the worst," he drops a ramp, "I mean the worst delivery truck…" he rolled onto the pavement, "…that has ever delivered a delivery!" I ran up to the front of the vehicle.

"Don't mind him." I spoke to the delivery truck. "I think he has a nail in his wheel." I gave him a tip. "Here is a bit for the trouble." I smiled as I ran off when he grabbed the tip.

"Can I help you?" Chug asked.

I walked up next to Chug, with my arms crossed. "Speak or leave." I told him.

Once he finished coughing, he pleaded, "Please tell me this is Propwash Junction."

"Sure is." Chug assured.

"Oh, finally. You know, you're not even on the map." Roper told us.

"Tell something I don't know." I coldly joked.

"Yeah, pretty drive, ain't it?" Chug asked.

"Oh, yeah." Roper replied. "Especially if you like looking at dirt and corn." Then he got to his business. "Anyway, I'm looking for a Strut Jetstream."

"Who?" Chug asked.

"Jetstream. Strut Jetstream." Roper said.

"I don't comply." I joked inwardly.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." I knew Chug was only trying help Dusty. "Do you have a photo?"

"Yeah, I got one right here." Roper said looking to his clipboard. "No, I don't have a photo!"

I hissed.

"I have documentation that says…" he reads off the clipboard, "…Strut Jetstream lives in Propwash Junction."

"Oh, whoa, whoa! Whoa, wait a minute!" Chug interrupted. "Okay! Oh…" Chug thinks. "No, gosh I…"

"Oh, hey, I'm Strut Jetstream." That was Dusty pulling up to us.

"Oh, yeah!" Chug remembered. "That's right!" he chuckles.

I rolled my eyes. "If you need me, you will know where I am." I say as I walked into the garage of Chug and Dottie's shop.

Dusty gave a nervous smile.

"I knew I'd remember." Chug pretended. "There he is, strutting on over here."

"But you're mispronouncing it slightly." Dusty said.

"I am?" Roper asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Dusty nodded. "Yeah. It's actually pronounced 'Dusty Crophopper'."

"Dusty Crophopper." Roper repeated his name.

"Yeah. It's Scandinavian." Dusty said.

"Right, and I'm Egyptian." Roper sarcastically said then sniffs Dusty. Roper pulls back fanning the area. "Googly moogly!" He exclaims. "What is that smell?"

"It's Vita-minamulch." Dusty shamefully said.

"Vita-mina-what?" Roper said.

Leadbottom came along just in time. "The finest-smellin' compost this side of the Mississippi Original, creamy and chunky style." Leadbottom inhales. "Oh, yeah. Smell that? It's like daffodils and like Sunday dinner." Roper stared at him like he was crazy, which he was. "I just love it. I love it." Then sings: _I got some minamulch, yeah!_ He rolls away. _I got some minamulch, yeah!_

"Uh, that old airplane needs some help." Roper spoke. "Y'all know that, right?"

"Yeah." Chug and Dusty agreed.

I trotted over to them. "Oh, for the love of..." I hissed. "What do you want so we can get some piece around here?"

"Are you familiar with the racin' fuel additive, nitro methane?" Roper asks.

"Oh, yeah! Zip juice!" all of us stared at Chug. "Go-go punch! That stuff will blur your vision and slur your speech."

"It's illegal." Roper said.

"Totally illegal." Chug agreed. "Wouldn't know what it looks like." I rolled my eyes as he tried to cover up his knowledge. "Yeah, you were sayin'?"

"That substance was found in the tank of the…" Roper was interrupted.

"By the sixth-place qualifier, Fonzarelli." I spoke up, everyone stares at me.

"How do you know?" Roper asked suspiciously.

"I thought something was up with the smell of the gas." I said.

"You knew only by the smell?" Dusty asked, shocked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, anyway, Illegal fuel intake is…" Roper was interrupted again.

"An automatic disqualification." I said. Roper stares at me.

"Will you quit interrupting?" Roper hissed.

"Wait, so you're sayin'…" Dusty stammers.

"Fonzarelli is out and you are in, Dusty."

Roper gritted his teeth. "Congratulations." He coldly said.

"You're in?" Chug asked.

"Hmm…" Dusty thought.

The two thought, I rolled my eyes.

"He's in!" Chug exclaims as he whistled. "You're never goin' to believe this." He looks to the town folk. "He's in!" Everyone cheers. Dottie was surprised. "Dusty's in the race! Dottie, he's in!"

"What? Are you serious?" Dottie asked.

"Whoo! Dusty." Sparky cheers.

"Don't do anything crazy. Fly safe." Dottie said.

"Man, it's gonna be cool." Chug said. "You're gonna cross oceans thousands of miles wide."

"Yeah." Sparky agreed.

"Freezin' your rudder off one day…" Chug said.

"And burning it off the next!" Sparky said.

"Freakin' hurricanes." Chug said.

I noticed Dusty in thought with joy.

"Cyclones!" Sparky said.

"Typhoons!" Chug said.

"Monsoons!" –Sparky

"Tornadoes!" – Chug

"Sandstorms!" -Sparky

"Gale force winds!" –Chug.

I noticed Dusty looked horrified.

"Yeah!" -Sparky

"Oh, Dusty! I am so happy for you!" I cheered. "We must get ready for the race."

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. ^^


End file.
